


New Kid Tubbo! (Requests!)

by sakusaneedspace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ClingyInnit, Everyone wants to be friends with Tubbo lol, Fluff, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, I’ll add more when we go on, Light Angst, No Smut, Ranboo is from Hypixel, Teenagers, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, Tubbo is from SMPEarth, Tubbo moved schools and is looking for friends :), new kid, they really scare me, tubbo is wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusaneedspace/pseuds/sakusaneedspace
Summary: Hi! This book is about Tubbo in high school who just wants some new friends! He moved schools and is completely new to it. This book is literally just wholesome oneshots with Tubbo meeting and become friends with others! and ummm I don’t have a great mindset of chapter ideas so first chapter is requesting! This could be anything but NO SMUT (please). It could be fluff, angst, chaos, and so much more! I hope you enjoy!(also probably not doing all requests maybe some of my ideas if I could come up with some haha)(Updating every few days or so idk 🤷)
Relationships: Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Literally Everyone - Relationship, Ranboo & Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Requests!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> so um I had this in my mind for a while so I just though maybe wholesome Tubbo and friends moments when in high school haha
> 
> NO SHIPPING INTENDED 
> 
> also I would like everyone to know that I suck at English sorry about that 🙃
> 
> This is talking about their online personas NOT them IRL.
> 
> Also, first chapter is requests! (sorry don’t count on me doing all of them 😅)

**REQUESTS** **:)**

This chapter is just some requests you have!   
  
Remember- NO SMUT (please)

I might have some ideas of my own and I’ll tell you then!   
  


Can’t wait to see all the ideas you have!!   
  


-Me :))


	2. The Best Of Friends (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first half! Tubbo and Ranboo meet people next chapter! :)
> 
> Also I’m not going to update every day! I’ll try to make a schedule soon. For now please enjoy!! :)

Chapter 1 -------------------------------------The Best Of Friends 

Tubbo wasn’t one to have many friends. He had a few here and there and maybe his next-door-neighbor, Ranboo, but nothing more than that. It’s his first day at L’bergian High School and to be honest, Tubbo wasn’t excited in the slightest bit.

I mean, he usually gets good grades, so he’s a pretty average student. You can say he isn’t too worried about that. 

But maybe just one thing-

  
  


_ People _ .

  
  
  


Like I said before, He has a few friends but most of the time he’s usually with Ranboo. 

They became friends in middle school when Ranboo was getting picked on by this one “popular group” whose names no one can remember. They were calling him something like “Enderman freak” or saying something like _ “ _ **_Memory Boy_ ** _ can’t even remember what his own classes are! What an  _ **_idiot_ ** _.”  _

_ (Enter flashback) _

_ “I- I’m sorry… I just can’t remember them!.. I can’t. I can’t rememb- _

_ “Hey! Who do you think you are!? Picking on someone who can’t even help it!” “It’s not his fault he can’t remember!”  _

_ “Huh? uh...Tsk… Whatever. Come on… Lets leave.” _

Once the group left the boy came up to him.

_ “Hey, are you alright?” _ Said this one boy whose name he can’t remember. He looked at him calmly.

He had dark brown hair and very blue eyes somewhat like the ocean (wow im sounding really cheesy) Ranboo seen this kid in his neighborhood and the house next to him and in the-

_ “Ehem, I asked if you were ok? You seem a bit pale…” _ The boy said

_ “Uh, Yeah! I’m Fine! Yeah! Totally fine as always!!” _

_ “You’re sure? I mean, I would’ve frozen up if they said those things to me.” _

**_…_ **

_ “Um well, my name is Tubbo! I’m in class 3-E!” The boy- no sorry  _ **_Tubbo_ ** _ said enthusiastically. _

_ “Oh…” Started Ranboo, “Well, uh, my name is Ranboo… and thank you for standing up for me like that.” _

_ “Not even a problem  _ **_Ranboo_ ** _! I think it’s awesome that you are an Enderman! But please, those arseholes dont even know what they’re dealing with here!! >=)”  _

_ “Hehe, Yeah! we’ll beat them up if they speak to us like that!” Said Ranboo. _

_ “Heck yeeeeeahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” We are going to be the  _ **_best of friends_ ** _ Ranboo!!! Yelled Tubbo. _

  
  


_ “YEAH!  _ **_The Best of friends!”_ ** _ Exclaimed Ranboo. _

_ (end of flashback :D)  _

Well, at least Ranboo is going to the same school as Tubbo is. Speaking of Ranboo, Tubbo has to get ready soon and make sure Ranboo is all ready before the bus comes. (Luckily they don’t have to walk- Tubbo doesn’t know how Ranboo could get there on time if they did.) 

Tubbo gets up from his twin bed and goes down the hall to brush his teeth. He can already smell pancakes from downstairs.

“TUBBOOOO GET DOWNSTAIRS! MOM MADE PANCAKES!!!!” His sister Lani, yelled.

“I’M COMING!!!” Screamed back Tubbo. 

—————————————————————————————————————

“Jesus, took you long enough.” Mumbled Lani. “Hey! I take my time in the bathroom! Unlike some other people……” Quietly stated Tubbo. “EXCUSE ME-“ Lani started.

“HEY!” Screamed Tubbo’s mother, “Stop fighting and eat, the bus is coming soon and Tubbo needs to get his friend Ranboo!”

“Yeah, LANI.”

“Oh shut up.”

—————————————————————————————————————

“Hey Ranboo!” Said Tubbo running over to him outside their houses.

“Hey Tubbo! How are you? Are you excited for the first day of high school!?” Ranboo happily said back.

“uh yeah. Um sure I guess I'm a little excited...” 

**...**

“BUT HEY! I HEARD THAT YOU ARE 13.8 PERCENT MOST LIKELY TO DIE ON YOUR BIRTHDAY! And guess what? Your birthday is coming up! :)”(let’s just say his birthday is coming up in the book) Tubbo exclaimed.

“Wow. R-really? God, I guess I should be a little careful huh?” Questionably said Ramboo

“Awwww don’t worry Ranboo, I’ll kill whoever tries to kill you!” Encouraged Tubbo.

“Thanks Tubbo.”

  
  


—————————————————————————————————————

Don’t Worry! This is just the first half of the chapter! Second half is where they meet everyone so get ready!!

  
  


-me :)


	3. “They Look Like They Could Murder Someone.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha good chapter

Chapter 2-------------------------------------”They Look Like They Could Murder Someone.”

Tubbo sighed, “Ok Ranboo, I’ll admit it. I’m a lot nervous.” He quickly stated. 

They just got on the bus and was almost halfway to L’bergian High School. 

“Yeah, same with me I didn’t want to tell you either.” Replied Ranboo.

“That’s fine Ranboo, lets just stick together and we can get through this.” Told Tubbo,

“Yeah but,” Ranboo started whispering, “All these kids on the bus look way older than us. Especially in the back…” Ranboo and Tubbo were sitting right in front, both were a bit concerned about the kids way in the back. “They look like they could murder someone. Especially the piglen with the pink braided hair…” Ranboo, observing. “Well, the one with the yellow sweater and guitar looks like he’s pretty popular.” Tubbo looked at Ranboo, “But the one with the blonde hair he looks younger than us-“

“HEY! 

  
  


**_“Oh god.”_ **

  
  
  


WHO DO YOU THINK YOU’RE LOOKING AT, HUH? MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU SON OF A-” 

“ TOMMY .” 

“Oh,.. Heyyyyyy Wilbur…” The Blonde or  **_Tommy_ ** said smiling...

_ “Ok. So the one with the yellow sweater is named  _ **_Wilbur_ ** _ I guess…And The blonde is named  _ **_Tommy_ ** _...” _ Thought Tubbo.

“APOLOGISE.” Wilbur, sternly said to Tommy.

“UGhHhhhhH fine.” Tommy looked all the way to the front at Tubbo and Ranboo.

“Sorry I told you losers to fu-“

“TOMMY SOOT.” 

**_..._ **

  
  


“......They’re very loud huh…?” Ranboo started. “Especially the Tommy one right?” “Yeah..” _ VERY _ loud...” Quietly said Tubbo. “Uh huh, the yellow sweater one looks like he’s tackling the blonde one onto the floor-” “Oh no. The pink-haired one is coming up to us now. W-what do we do?!” Shivered Ranboo.

“Ummm act natural!” Muttered Tubbo. “I CAN’T act natural! I’m an Enderman for goodness sake-”

“I apologise for my brother's actions. They fight... a lot.” Said the pink one. 

“Oh! um well, we’re sorry about that. My name is Ranboo, and his name is Tubbo.”

_ “ _ _ Thank you _ _ Ranboo for saying something..”  _ Tubbo thought.

“Ranboo and Tubbo…” The piglen said.

**_“Please don’t hurt us please don’t hurt us-”_ **

“Well, nice to meet you both. My name is Technoblade. Do a favor and say hello in the halls. I’m in class C-4”

**_“Wait what?”_ **

“Oh uh.. Sure! It’s been a pleasure meeting you uh,  **_Technoblade_ ** !” Tubbo tried to say.

“Not a problem. By the way, you know we’re here right?”

“ _ What _ ?” They both said

“I mean, it doesn’t take long to get to school. We’re already here.”

“Oh uh r-right! Well nice meeting you Mr. Technoblade, it’s been nice.” Ranboo stuttered

Technoblade gave them a small wave and got out of the bus. Everyone else was coming off as well.

“Hah! Thanks for making Wilbur and Tommy mad! They’ve put on quite a show!” A boy with a green hoodie and white mask on his face came up to them and said.

“Yeah well, how about you shut up  **_Dream_ ** . Tommy came up to them and said. So did Wilbur, seeing what’s going on.

“Heh, yeah right. See you around  **_Soots_ ** .” Also said a boy with a white bandana. Another with white glasses came up and nudged and gave a smirk to Wilbur. The gang walked off the bus with the others following.

“Dang arseholes…” Muttered Tommy under his breath, watching them go up to the school.

Uh- we’re sorry for staring at you…” Ranboo tried to say.

“Whatever. It’s fine, we get stares a lot around here.” Wilbur replied.

So… you’re names are Tommy and Wilbur? Tubbo- breaking the awkwardness.

“Huh? Yeah, what are your names?” Tommy asked.

“Ranboo.” “Tubbo.”

“Well Ranboo and Tubbo, You guys are new right? I haven’t seen you around. Did you transfer?” Wilbur, trying to cheer up the mood.

“Uh yeah! I transferred from Earth High School. Ranboo transferred from Hypixel.” Tubbo said.

“Oh cool! Technoblade (our brother) he came from Hypixel as well!” Wilbur said happily.

“Oh I think I remember him… Wasn’t he like a literal  **GOD** of skyblock?” Ranboo, thinking

“Oh yep! He’s……….

Wilbur and Ranboo started talking about Hypixel while Tommy came up to Tubbo.

“Hey, what home room are you in? I’m in B-2.”

“Oh so am I! Ranboo isn’t in my home room sadly….” Tubbo, said disappointed.

“Nah it’s fine you’ll be with me! I know all the secrets to this school!! You’ll get a hang of it in weeks.”

“Oh, uh thank you!” Tubbo really didn’t know what to say.

  
  
  


**_..._ **

  
  
  


“Hey, let’s get to our homerooms. School is going to start in 15 minutes.” Wilbur said coming up to Tubbo and Tommy.

“ _ Huh… Maybe this won’t be too bad _ .” Tubbo, thinking while walking with his-

  
  


_ Friends. _


	4. not a chapter (sorry!)

hi! um sorry for not updating as much- i have some family issues going on at the moment but-!

im getting ready to make the next chapter but i’m having a bit of trouble 

i don’t know if i should just make this a oneshot book. yes requests are open but i’m thinking if they all should just go together in the storyline.

so i’ll try to decide or maybe you can give me some ideas? (totally fine if you don’t!)

so yeah! I’ll try to make the next soon and to decide if this should just be a whole story or oneshots!

(tbh i don’t really like the oneshots maybe i’ll do it as a storyline)

anyways- requests are open! i’m going to try to update when everything and one in my family is alright! 

see you soon!

-Kaysee

(yes that’s my name but kinda not lol)


End file.
